List of Doraemon manga (bilingual version) chapters
Manga Chapters Of The Bilingual Volumes (English-Japanese). 2002-2005 1 # 第1巻収録『未来の国からはるばると』All the way from the Future (タイムマシン、タケコプター) # 第1巻収録『変身ビスケット』Henshin Cracers (動物変身ビスケット) # 第1巻収録『かげがり』Shadow Hunting (かげきりばさみ、かげとりもち) # 第1巻収録『一生に一度は百点を』I want to get a perfect score once in my life... (コンピューターペンシル) # 第1巻収録『雪でアッチッチ』Hot snow (あべこべクリーム) # 第2巻収録『テストにアンキパン』I can't take a test without "Anki-pan" (動物ライト、アンキパン) # 第2巻収録『ぼくの生まれた日』My birthday (タイムマシン) # 第2巻収録『勉強部屋の大なだれ』A heavy snowslide in Nobita's room (おざしきゲレンデ) # 第3巻収録『うそつ機』"Usotsu-ki" (うそつ機) # 第3巻収録『ゆめの町、ノビタラント』A dream town, Nobita Land (インスタントミニチュアせいぞうカメラ、ガリバートンネル) # 第4巻収録『アベコンベ』"Abekonbe" (アベコンベ) # 第4巻収録『月の光と虫の声』"Moonlight and chirps" (タイムマシン、虫の声の素) # 第4巻収録『石ころぼうし』""Ishikoro Boushi"" (石ころぼうし) # 第4巻収録『おばあちゃんのおもいで』Memories of Grandma (タイムマシン) 2 # Slow and quick = のろのろ、じたばた # The Nobita in the mirror = かがみの中ののび太 # "Hirari Manto" = ひらりマント # Let's make badges = バッジを作ろう # Black belt Nobita = 黒おびのび太 # "Honmono Zukan" = ほんもの図鑑 # "Dokodemo Taihou" = どこでも大ほう # "Ace cap" = エースキャップ # Jekyll and Hyde = ジキルハイド # Nobita's Bride = のび太のおよめさん # To the beach by submarine = せん水艦で海へ行こう # "Hūko" the typhoon = 台風のフー子 # "Kobito Robot" = 小人ロボット # Flying fish = 空とぶさかな # "Ultra Mixer" = ウルトラミキサー # "Esper Boushi" = エスパーぼうし 3 # "Akuun Daiya" = 悪運ダイヤ # "Ningen Kikansha" = 人間機関車 # "Doraemon" the match boy = マッチ売りのドラえもん # If you take "Otokonna"? = オトコンナを飲めば? # Faceless with an eraser = 消しゴムでノッペラボウ # If a robot praises you... = ロボットがほめれば・・・ # A moving story = ジ～ンと感動する話 # "Hikkoshi Chizu" = ひっこし地図 # "Tracer Badges" = トレーサーバッジ # What a comfortable "Den Den House" = デンデンハウスは気楽だな # "Osoda Ame" = おそだアメ # The apartment tree = アパートの木 # "Inai Inai Shower" = いないいないシャワー # I would go through the stomach and through water for you = たとえ胃のなか,水の中 # Nobita's Dinosaur = のび太の恐竜 4 # "Sainan Kunren-ki" = さいなんくんれん機 # A walk in the clouds = 雲の中の散歩 # "Ookami Otoko Cream" = おおかみ男クリーム # "Osusowake Gum" = おすそわけガム # "Saimin Glass" = さいみんグラス # "Arakajime Antenna" = あらかじめアンテナ # "Toriyose Bag" = とりよせバッグ # Chased by a missile = ミサイルが追ってくる # "Uraomotekkusu" = ウラオモテックス # "Wasure-dori" = わすれ鳥 # Let's get used to thunder = カミナリになれよう # The dehydrated ghost = ゆうれいの干物 # A giant appeared = 大男がでたぞ # "Tenitori Bouenkyou" = 手にとり望遠鏡 # Taking an arrow to school = 弓やで学校へ # "The Magic Hand" = マジックハンド # "Tamashiimu Machine" = タマシイム・マシン # Cubic Copy = 立体コピー 5 # The house is getting farther away = 家がだんだん遠くなる # "Mood Moriage Gakudan" appears! = ムードもりあげ楽団登場! # An alien's house? = 宇宙人の家? # A pool in the clouds = 雲の中のプール # Dreaming of Grandpa = 夢まくらのおじいさん # The Dream Channel = ゆめのチャンネル # "Irekae Rope" = 入れかえロープ # Catching a criminal with the "Time Machine" = タイムマシンで犯人を # Putting noise pollution in a can = 騒音公害をカンヅメにしちゃえ # I'm going to be a great dad! = りっぱなパパになるぞ! # "Yojigen Pocket" = 四次元ポケット # "Nagē Nagenawa" = ナゲーなげなわ # "Monomōsu" = モノモース # "Ultra Yoroi" = ウルトラよろい # Dad is babied too = パパもあまえんぼ 6 # "Muriyari Torepan" = ムリヤリトレパン # Paper models on a rampage = 紙工作が大あばれ # "Katazuke Lacquer" = かたづけラッカー # The house became a robot = 家がロボットになった # "Thrill Boomerang" = スリルブーメラン # "Room Swimmer" = ルームスイマー # "Terepa Shii" = テレパしい # "Home Meiro" = ホームメイロ # "Jikkanbou" = 実感帽 # A dandelion seed, flying in the sky = タンポポ空を行く # "Athletic House" = アスレチック・ハウス # Nobita's secret tunnel = のび太の秘密トンネル # "Arigatami Wakari-ki" = アリガタミワカリキ # "Demae Denwa" = 出前電話 # Good-bye to that window = あの窓にさようなら 7 # "Fuku-bin Konbi" = ふくびんコンビ # "Gorgon's Head" = ゴルゴンの首 # "Tsumori Gun" = ツモリガン # "Uchū Tanken Sugoroku" = 宇宙探検すごろく # "Kokoro Cologne" = ココロコロン # A romance in the snowy mountains = 雪山のロマンス # "Dracula set" = ドラキュラセット # "Nensya Camera Man" = 念写カメラマン # "Seirei Yobidashi Udewa" = 精霊よびだしうでわ # "Shitsuke Candy" = しつけキャンディー # I got hurt without an accident = 無事故でけがをした話 # Full speed ahead with the "Rajikon Simulator" = ラジコンシミュレーターでぶっとばせ # "Devil Card" = デビルカード # The expeditionary suicide squad for saving Nobita = のび太救出決死探検隊 # "Omoikomin" = オモイコミン 8 # "Honnin Video" = 本人ビデオ # "Mohan Tegami Pen" = もはん手紙ペン # The invincible "Seigi Rope" = おそるべき正義ロープ # "Ozashiki Suizokukan" = おざしき水族館 # "Wasuremono Okuritodoke-ki" = 忘れ物おくりとどけ機 # Someone worse than me came to class = ぼくよりダメなやつがきた # Sweets ranch = おかし牧場 # A popular guy with the "Medachi Light" = めだちライトで人気者 # How to enjoy the Gian recital = ジャイアンリサイタルを楽しむ方法 # Nobita runs away for a long time = のび太のなが～い家出 # Jaiko, comic book artist = まんが家ジャイ子 # What? Nobita gets a hundred!! = な、なんと!!のび太が100点とった!! # "Kanzume Can" comics = カンヅメカンでまんがを # The night before Nobita's wedding = のび太の結婚前夜 9 # "Kuuki Chuukei Eisei" = 空気中継衛星 # I rode a Unicorn = ユニコーンにのった # "Byōdō Bakudan" = ビョードーばくだん # Walk and walk to the Moon = 歩け歩け月までも # The forest is alive = 森は生きている # "Time Capsule" = タイムカプセル # "Yojigen Tatemashi Block" = 四次元たてましブロック # Doraemon in Love = 恋するドラえもん # ○□phobia = ○□恐怖症 # Let's ride on the "Konchuu Hikouki" = コンチュウ飛行機にのろう # A long thin friend = 細く長い友だち # "Yume Hashigo" = 夢はしご # Nobita airlines = のび太航空 # Extend a loving hand to the "Kamisama Robot"! = 神さまロボットに愛の手を!. 10 # "Uchuu Tanken Gokko" = 宇宙探検ごっこ # "Kikai-ka-ki" = 機械化機 # Life as a ghost is too good to resist = ユーレイ暮らしはやめられない # The rabbit monster on the hill behind = うら山のウサギ怪獣 # Remember! The great feeling of that day = 思いだせ!あの日の感動 # "Yasei Pet Goya" = 野生ペット小屋 # Nobi-chan-man in Chroma Key = クロマキーでノビちゃんンマン # Shark in the lot = 空き地のジョーズ # "Hisashiburi Trunk" = ひさしぶりトランク # "Surukoto Lens" = することレンズ # A long day with "Jimon" = 時門で長～い1日 # "Moses Stick" = モーゼステッキ # "Tarzan Pants"= ターザンパンツ # "Musubi no Ito" = むすびの糸 2009 (Audio version) 1 #(巨大立体スクリーンの中へ) #(落とし物つりぼり) #(フェザープレーン) #(ポスターになったのび太) #(どこでもだれでもローラースケート) #(大人をしかる腕章) #(横取りジャイアンをこらしめよう) #(いやになったらヒューズをとばせ) #(ガッコー仮面登場) #(SLえんとつ) #(さらばキー坊) #(ヤジウマアンテナ) #(フクロマンスーツ) 2 #(大砲でないしょの話) #(ま夜中に山びこ山が!) #(さか道レバー) #(ドラえもんに休日を!!) #(ネンドロイド) #(サカユメンでいい夢みよう) #(めいわくガリバー) #(ジャイアン反省・のび太はめいわく) #(シズメバチの巣) #(きこりの泉) #(感覚モニター) #(エレベータ-・プレート) #(おみやげフロシキ) #(リフトストック) #(クローンリキッドごくう) #(たまごの中のしずちゃん) 2013-2014 Touching Stories # Wolf Family (オオカミ一家) # Pero! Come Back to Life! (ペロ!生きかえって) # Uncle and the Elephant (ぞうとおじさん) # Farewell, Doraemon! (さようなら、ドラえもん) # Doraemon Returns (帰ってきたドラえもん) # “Doronpa” (ドロン葉) # The Cats Started a Company (ネコが会社を作ったよ) # Give Me “Taskerou” (ぼくをタスケロン) # “Utsushippanashi Mirror” (うつしっぱなしミラー) # Stray Dog Ichi’s Country (のら犬「イチ」の国) # Downhearted,Doraemon (ションボリ、ドラえもん) # The Good Old Days (昔はよかった) # Is Doraemon Seriously Sick? (ドラえもんが重病に?) Comic Stories # (コベアベ) # (N・Sワッペン) # (おもちゃの兵隊) # (友情カプセル) # (わすれとんかち) # (ネズミとばくだん) # (キャンデーなめて歌手になろう) # (ねがい星) # (からだの皮をはぐ話) # (未知とのそうぐう機〔ほか〕) Love Stories # (プロポーズ作戦) # (ロボ子が愛してる) # (赤いくつの女の子) # (好きでたまらニャい) # (あいあいパラソル) # (ガールフレンドカタログ) # (カップルテストバッジ) # (虹谷ユメ子さん) # (すてきなミイちゃん) # (グンニャリジャイアン) # (しずちゃんさようなら) # (しずちゃんとスイートホーム) # (友だちの輪) # (しずちゃんをとりもどせ) # (のび太が消えちゃう？) Witty Stories Scary Stories # (人間製造器) # (のろいのカメラ) # (さいなんにかこまれた話) # (人間切断機) # (ゆうれい城へ引っこし) # (悪魔のパスポート) # (どくさいスイッチ) # (あらかじめ日記はおそろしい) # (バイバイン) # (百苦タイマー) # (大予言・地球の滅びる日) # (みえないボディガード) # (気まぐれカレンダー) # (宇宙戦艦ののび太を襲う) Fantastic Stories Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters